


Going to be fine

by ChaoticNachoKitten



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNachoKitten/pseuds/ChaoticNachoKitten
Summary: Bianca takes care of a sick Adore in an AU where the Coronavirus doesn't exist. Biadore friendship with fluff and h/c. Based on a request on artificialqueens.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio & Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Going to be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Also on artificialqueens. This wasn't my original idea, I just filled a request^-^.

This was probably worse than any hangover she had ever experienced. Adore groaned as her body finally got rid of the last of the water she had tried drinking to calm the nausea. A few tears of pure exhaustion made their way down her cheeks.  
With difficulty she managed to get out of the position she had been in for…how long had it been? Too long, anyway. She proceeded to shakily close the toilet lid and flush. Deciding she didn’t have enough energy and feeling gross, she accepted her fate of staying in the bathroom until she either died or felt better, she let herself collapse against the nearest object and curled up, closing her eyes, trying to gather enough energy to take care of herself.

A bit of time passed, and she only seemed to be getting worse. Her body had gone from vomiting to even more painful dry heaving, which left her incredibly exhausted, and her temperature seemed to be changing constantly. One minute, she would be super hot, and a minute later she’d feel like she was outside in the snow.

This is where Adore drew the line, and she accepted the fact that she probably needed help from another person. Vomiting was worse for her than for most people, she was actually quite scared of it. The effects on her body were too much to handle. She was shaking, and feeling completely helpless, vulnerable and small.   
She, however still didn’t really want to ask anyone as she didn’t want to make somebody else sick, in case whatever she had was contagious.

Suddenly Adore remembered that Bianca and her had been planning on doing something together in an hour as they were both in the same area which didn’t happen often at all.  
Weakly she reached for her phone, which was right beside her, thank goodness, she typed out a message to Bianca, saying she couldn’t make it. Adore contemplated on whether or not to write that she was sick.

On the one hand, it was rude to cancel without any good reason and she should probably tell someone what was going on, but on the other hand, if she told her, Bianca would probably come over to take care of her, and Adore didn’t want to infect her. In the end she just ended up writing that she felt a bit under the weather.  
A couple of minutes later, her phone rang and she accepted the call.

“Hey, do you want me to come over?” 

Adore usually never missed an opportunity to see Bianca, so reading that message kind of worried the older queen. 

“You don’t have to..” The younger queen was surprised at how raspy, tired and pathetic her own voice currently sounded and how it felt like razors were cutting her throat when she talked.

“Okay, now I definitely am, you kind of sound like you’re about to die.”

Adore dropped her (non existing) façade. “Feel like it too.”

“I’ll be over in about half an hour. Stay alive, alright?”

Adore nodded before realizing that this was a phone call. She whispered a tiny “Okay, thanks” and hang up. 

Her voice was completely fucked up by now and on top of that her throat was getting dry. The taste on her tongue was disgusting and acidic. She decided that being hydrated was not worth risking another round of throwing up, so she just closed her eyes, trying to ignore everything, including the stomach ache that was slowly creeping up and tried to go to sleep.

It was more difficult than expected. Although she was tired, she felt horrible and the hard, cold bathroom tiles weren’t helping either. Eventually though, she manage to drift away from her less-than-great reality.

Bianca arrived at Adore’s doorstep around 20 minutes later with a plastic bag in her hand, which contained medication and some water (She was convinced that all Adore probably had in her medicine cabinet was weed). She didn’t bother ringing the doorbell, and just used her spare key. 

Once she was inside, she called for the younger queen, not getting a response. 

She’s probably sleeping.

Bianca first looked in the bedroom, expecting to find Adore there, but that wasn’t the case. She left the bag in the room and continued searching. The next possibility was the bathroom.

Is she really sleeping in…here? Bianca shook her head, not really surprised, and kneeled down next to the younger queen, gently tapping her on the shoulder to wake her up with one hand while using the other one to pet Adore’s head. 

The younger queen didn’t look good at all, there were even dried tear streaks on her face. She didn’t want to shake Adore as she looked very pale, almost with a greenish undertone. 

When Adore woke up, she was slightly disoriented and confused. Why was Bianca here?

“You did not actually sleep in here.”  
Adore just shrugged, throat still hurting too much to really talk. 

“Okay, come on, as comfortable the floor looks, I think being in bed would be better for you right now. I’m going to help you up, okay?”

Adore didn’t really want to get up. Not because she actually wanted to stay in the bathroom, but simply because she didn’t want to upset her stomach again. 

Thankfully Bianca was gentle while helping her into a standing position, even pausing for a few seconds whenever the younger queen seemed to be uncomfortable, making sure she was okay before continuing. 

Once Adore was actually standing up, Bianca used the opportunity to quickly but gently wipe off the younger queen’s tears with a wet paper towel, before attempting to get her into her bedroom.

The walk to said destination was slow and exhausting for both of them, Adore shaking and being focused on not dry heaving again while Bianca had to steady her, supporting Adore’s full weight. 

Once they had made it, Adore let herself collapse into her bed, ready to sleep until evening would be back to normal. 

But of course her plans were interrupted by Bianca who insisted on taking her temperature (100.8, so not high enough to worry about) before trying to convince her to take some medication.  
“I don’t really want to consume anything right now..”

“Well, I’m sorry baby, but that is not an option, unless you don’t want to get better.”

“What if it happens again though?” Adore cringed at the mere thought of that.

“Less painful than dry heaving. Come on, you know there’s no avoiding it.”

Adore admitted defeat and proceeded to take whatever was offered to her, trying to only drink as little water as necessary to get the pills down.

“Are you kidding me? You need more water, you’re probably dehydrated and dehydration is a real bitch which effects you don’t want to experience.” Despite her words, there wasn’t really a harsh sound to them.

Adore sighed dramatically and just did as she was told, but stopping as soon as she felt like it. 

“That’s better. Now do you want me to leave or-"  
Adore interrupted her with shaking her head, which she instantly regretted.

“Stay. And c'mere.”  
Bianca thought about trying to explain that she didn’t want to get whatever Adore had, but decided that she was probably infected by now anyway in case it was contagious and laid down next to the younger queen.

Adore instantly cuddled up to her, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth and already feeling a bit better. Everything was going to be fine. She managed to murmur one last important thing before drifting off to sleep.

“Thanks, I love you.”


End file.
